Partir comme je le souhaitais
by Tenshi2509
Summary: la génération de Naruto vs l'Akatsuki et Taka. Naruto n'a pas renoncé à ramener Sasuke, quitte à en mourir... PoV Hinata. Naru/Hina à sens unique.


**Voilà ! C'est mon 1er OS sur Naruto.**

**Il est entièrement du point de vue de Hinata.**

**C'est du Naru/Hina à sens unique.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Partir Comme Je Le Souhaitais**

Notre génération n'était pas de taille face à l'Akatsuki. Ou plutôt elle ne l'avait jamais été…

Le but officiel de notre mission était bien évidemment de faire entendre raison à un certain Uchiwa orgueilleux, un peu dur d'oreille qui, accompagné de la Taka, avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Le but officieux, nous ne l'avions comprit que trop tard…

L'Akatsuki était la pire menace du monde ninja. Konoha se devait de sacrifier ses plus grands espoirs. Nous avions été envoyés tels de paisibles et naïfs moutons à l'abattoir attendant patiemment en file indienne le bruit du couteau s'abattant. Danzo avait dû être si heureux de trouver en nous de gentils et obéissants suicidaires.

C'était Shikamaru qui avait construit notre plan d'attaque. Nous nous étions répartis les cibles.

On avait laissé Kisame à Lee car le principal atout du nukenin aux dents de requin résidait dans son épée Samehada, qui absorbait le chakra. Qui mieux que Lee, le seul ninja à ma connaissance capable d'accomplir des prouesses sans la moindre goutte de chakra ?

Résultat ? Lee agonisait couvert de sang, étendu sur le sol.

Les médi-nin ?

Sakura avait refusé de rester en arrière et avait accompagné Naruto face à leur ex-coéquipier. Sasuke n'avait eu cas dire deux mots pour que la rose s'effondre au sol en pleurs : « Sakura, merci. ».

Ino s'acharnait depuis une bonne demi-heure sur le corps de Choji alternant massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche.

Pauvre Choji. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance : son adversaire, un certain Juugo s'était révélé beaucoup plus coriace que prévu. En effet Juugo avait déchaîné la puissance du sceau maudit à tel point qu'il n'était plus qu'une machine à tuer infernale. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la zone de combat de Kiba et Sai.

Kiba arborait sur son visage une toute nouvelle balafre ensanglantée digne de Ibiki Morino, que Suijetsu lui avait infligé après avoir gravement blessé Akamaru. Mon coéquipier ne s'en ait sorti vivant que grâce au clone d'encre du dessinateur.

Le curieux duo de Shino et Tenten avait du se charger de Zetsu dont on ne savait pratiquement rien. L'homme végétal avait réussit à les entraîner si loin qu'ils étaient hors de porter de mon Byakugan. Mais il m'avait semblé avoir aperçu Kisame, partir les rejoindre au Nord-Est de notre position. J'espérais qu'ils s'en sortiraient…

Aussi évident qu'il nous avait parut de laisser Sasuke à son meilleur ami, c'était Shikamaru et Neji qui avaient prit Tobi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Madara. Deux génies face au présumé ninja le plus puissant au monde ne seraient pas de trop. Chacun de nous était conscient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils avaient donc reçu pour consigne de le retenir le temps nécessaire.

Et moi ?

Qui donner comme adversaire à la plus faible de la bande ? Qui d'autre que le plus faible ennemi ? J'avais donc en toute logique hérité de Karin. Celle-ci semblait déterminée à me faire mordre la poussière pour briller d'après ce que j'avais compris aux yeux de Sasuke. Cela m'agaça un peu : dans un sens la beauté ténébreuse de l'Uchiwa n'était-elle pas responsable de la scène qui se jouait à présent ? Si Sakura n'était pas tombé sous le charme du brun, jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait eu à faire cette stupide promesse qui nous enchaîne les uns aux autres et nous condamne tous. Non pas que je ne souhaitais et ne souhaite pas le retour de Sasuke. A cet instant et encore à présent, je ne voulais et ne veux que le bonheur d'un certain blond.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je devais rester concentrée sur mon adversaire. Karin et moi, nous nous étions arrangées pour ne pas perdre de vue ceux que nous considérions comme nos âmes sœurs. C'est ainsi que je pu constater l'effroyable et identique puissance du blond et du brun. Rares étaient les coups qui n'étaient pas annulés, stoppés, évités par l'un ou l'autre. Ils évoluaient ainsi dans une chorégraphie mystique dont ils étaient les seuls à comprendre le sens. Cependant la fatigue venant, je les voyais commettre de plus en plus de petites étourderies.

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je vis Naruto tombé un genou au sol d'un coup de katana porté à ses ligaments.

Karin oublia totalement notre affrontement et se mit à sauter sur place :

-Bravo, Sasuke-kun !

Ni une, ni deux je lui avais injecté une dose massive de mon chakra dans la cavité situé près des cervicales. Elle s'effondra inconsciente au sol. Encore une preuve de ma faiblesse : comment peut-on être une kunoichi et refuser de donner la mort ?

Bref, toujours est-il que lorsque que je m'étais retournée vers mon unique amour et son meilleur ami, ce dernier brandissait son katana prêt à empaler définitivement le blond, qui n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour se défendre…Je serais incapable de vous dire si mon cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre un instant ou s'il a battu le record de battement à la seconde. Tout ce qu je puis dire, c'est que j'étais suspendue aux mots qu'articula Sasuke :

-Pourquoi ne te protèges-tu pas ?

Sasuke avait stoppé le mouvement de son katana a une quinzaine de centimètre du torse de Naruto. Celui-ci esquissa son habituel sourire effronté que je connaissais par cœur :

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes et que je tienne ma promesse, alors tue-moi Sasuke !

-Hn.

La réponse de l'Uchiwa m'indiqua qu'il n'hésitait plus.

Mon corps agit d'instinct. Je n'avais même pas une seconde pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'eux. Je sentis ma peau, ma chair, mes muscles me brûler à cause de la vitesse que j'infligeais à mon corps. L'air était devenu un obstacle à ma progression. Mon souffle me manquait et je ne voyais plus rien. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que j'avais inconsciemment bloqué ma respiration ? Ma gorge était si sèche et j'avais cette boucle qui me la comprimait. J'aurais souhaité arrêter le temps après que Sasuke ait parlé et surtout gagné quelques précieuses secondes. J'aurais voulu stopper la grande Horloge du temps, le Sablier sans fond de l'Histoire. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me donner un peu de courage.

Le sang a giclé jusque sur mon visage…Mon sang…

L'arrivée de la douleur avait été foudroyante et elle ne cessa jamais de croître par la suite.

-HINATA !

J'avais papillonné des paupières et distingué Sasuke face à moi, qui contemplait son œuvre. Une jeune fille transpercée à la place de son meilleur ami. Je l'avais vu, lui, le plus impassible de nous tous prendre conscience de ses actes et en mesurer la portée. Il avait reculé de plusieurs mètres abandonnant son katana au fond de mes entrailles comme pour effacer son geste. Naruto savait que si Sasuke le tuait ou le blessait gravement il comprendrait ses erreurs. Et définitivement, il est celui qui connaît le mieux l'Uchiwa.

J'avais détourné les yeux pour me concentrer sur la cause de l'effroyable souffrance à ma poitrine. Je n'avais pu qu'admirer la redoutable finesse de la lame, qui témoignait de sa puissance avant que mes genoux, puis mon dos ne m'abandonnent. Mon corps bascula brutalement en arrière.

Heureusement deux mains vinrent me stabiliser.

-HINATA ! Hurla-t-on de nouveau à mon oreille.

-Na-Naruto-k-kun ! Hoquetais-je réalisant à peine mon geste de pur désespoir.

-Chut, m'ordonna-t-il. Ne parle pas.

Il me fit doucement basculer contre lui toujours u sol.

-SAKURA ! cria-t-il, VIENT ICI !

La rose avait dû sortir de son apitoiement personnel car je la sentis s'agenouiller à nos côtés.

Elle posa ses paumes de mains sur ma plaie ouverte en essayant de contenir le flux de sang qui suintait, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne tenta pas de retirer le katana, ça n'aurait fait qu'abréger mon agonie. Ses cheveux roses que j'avais tant envié, vinrent balayer mon fragile petit corps ensanglanté. Mais le chakra vert n'apparut pas.

-Allez ! Allez ! marmonnait Sakura.

Je vis ses yeux verts se remplir de larmes me confirmant ce que je savais déjà.

-Sakura-san, dis-je fermement, Arrête.

En entendant cela ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si elle venait seulement de comprendre. Elle retira ses mains.

-Sakura ! S'écria Naruto furieux. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Guéris-la ! Sauve-la !

-Arigato Sakura-san, la remerciais-je en ignorant mon modèle, Peux-tu aller me chercher Neji, s'il te plait ?

Elle ferma les yeux incapable de soutenir mon regard vide et éteint.

-Hai.

Elle se releva titubante et je sentis sa présence s'éloigner vers la zone de combat de mon cousin et de Shikamaru. Je ne tentais pas de la suivre du regard, ma blessure, qui ne nécessitait pas d'être aggravée et me forçait déjà à serre les dents.

-SAKURA ! répéta le blond qui ne m'avait pas lâchée.

-Laisse Naruto-kun…Ce n'est plus la peine…Je n'en ai jamais valu la peine, achevais-je dans un murmure pour moi-même.

Le silence de Naruto me répondit. Lui aussi prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Au fond de moi, je lui présentais mes excuses. J'ai toujours été indigne de lui. Indigne de marcher à ses cotés. Trop faible, trop incompétente, trop sensible, trop timide. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher, appuyée contre son torse chaud de prendre plaisir à ce moment unique et ultime. La froideur de ma blessure me gardait lucide si bien que le bonheur pur qui m'envahissait me rendait presque clairvoyante. Etait-ce condamnable de profiter de mon dernier moment de chaleur auprès de lui ? Moi, pâle astre blanc qui avait toujours espéré qu'un jour des rayons viendraient illuminer ma triste existence. Ce souhait naïf et audacieux m'enverrait-il tout droit aux Enfers puisque j'avais finalement réussi à pénétrer dans le jardin d'Eden ?

-Hinata-sama !

La voix inquiète de Neji me tira de mes songes.

Il m'attrapa la main et la serra. Je vis dans ses yeux blancs, qu'il avait déjà compris. Il avait toujours été si intelligent…Cette inquiétude sourde qui lui nouait l'estomac au point que je l'entendais résonner douloureusement en moi, me fit tristement sourire : je ne méritais pas l'attention qu'il me portait. J'avais gâché, piétiné, souillé, assassiné son destin par ma simple venue au monde. Son avenir de génie parmi les Hyuga avait été réduit en néant par moi seule, petite chose insignifiante. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais le pouvoir de changer à tout jamais son destin d'ombre protectrice.

-Neji-nee-san, s'il te plait pourrais-tu ôter ton bandeau ?

Il ne montra aucun signe extérieur mais la crispation fugace que je sentis au contact de sa main m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas insensible à ma requête.

Il dénoua d'une main son bandeau et le posa au sol, puis déroula le bandage qui enserrait son front. Le sceau de la Bunke apparut dans toute sa splendeur macabre. Je souris faiblement et dégageais doucement ma main de la poigne de mon cousin.

Je passai une main tremblante sur le sang qui s'échappait de ma plaie béante. Je levai mon index taché de sang vers le front de Neji.

-Laisse moi faire Nee-san, lui avais-je dis en voyant son appréhension.

Je m'appliquai à reproduire exactement le motif du sceau gravé sur son front avant de porter deux doigts à mes lèvres et de crier :

-Kai ! Libération du sceau maudit ! Transfert du sceau maudit !

Mon sang fut naturellement aspiré à l'intérieur de son crane. Le sceau de Neji se voilà progressivement avant de disparaître totalement. Mon cousin était stupéfait. Il porta sa main à son front a présent immaculé. Naruto se raidit brusquement dans mon dos.

Soudain une immense douleur me prit à la tête. Je gémissais. Cette horrible impression que l'on comprimait mon cerveau dans un étau minuscule, dans une cage… Paradoxalement j'en avais presque oublié le katana qui dévoilait le contenu de mon estomac aux yeux du monde. Finalement la souffrance qui me déchirait le ventre n'était rien. Elle était devenue habituelle comparé à cette sensation d'étouffement mental. Et encore, je ne ressentais qu'une partie du fardeau de la Bunke…La migraine disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Naruto se pencha au-dessus de moi me faisant rougir. Ses yeux bleus se remplirent d'horreur. Je détournais la tête pour observer la réaction de mon cousin. Il arborait une expression similaire à celle du blond.

-Gomen Neji-nee-san. J'aurais voulu effectuer cette technique il y a des années lorsque je l'ai mise au point peu de temps après l'examen chunin, mais elle nécessite le sang d'un membre de la Soke à l'agonie. Te voilà à la place que tu aurais toujours du occuper : héritier principal du clan Hyuga en tant qu'aîné des descendants directs de la branche principale.

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais finalement renonça.

-Je souhaite, poursuivais-je, que ta première décision en tant que chef de clan soit d'abord d'abolir la branche principale et la branche secondaire, qui nous ont tant torturés tous les deux. Réunis notre famille sous une seule et même bannière.

-Je te le promets Hinata.

Le tutoiement me fit chaud au cœur.

-A présent, rassemble tout le monde et partez.

-Hai Hinata–chan.

Un dernier effleurement sur mon front souillé et il se leva. Juste avant de partir définitivement, il déclara :

-Naruto, tu devrais lui demander pourquoi elle s'est interposée.

Cette remarque glaça immédiatement le peu de sang qui s'écoulait encore dans mes veines. Mais il était vrai que ma dernière heure avait sonné. Naruto devait-il obligatoirement l'apprendre de ma bouche ? Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui révéler la force de mes sentiments à son égard. Pourtant j'affrontais à présent sereinement la Mort et cependant j'étais toujours incapable de me déclarer. Je sentais mes minutes restantes s'écouler au rythme de la saignée que je subissais. Il me restait peu de temps pour me décider avant de faire le grand saut.

Le visage de Naruto se re-pencha sur moi m'empêchant d'approfondirent ma réflexion et pour changer mes joues rosirent de nouveau contre ma volonté. Je voyais ses prunelles bleus ciel se remplir de larmes. Sa main chaude venait caresser mon front à l'emplacement de l'abominable sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

-Je-je…

Je fut étonnée de l'entendre balbutier, habituellement c'était plutôt moi qui avais des difficultés à m'exprimer.

-Je suis désolé Hinata, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…Tu sais lorsque j'ai battu Neji : « Une fois Hokage, je changerai l'histoire des Hyuga !!! ».

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce moment puisque j'étais évanouie pendant le duel suite à mes blessures. Mais Shino n'avait pas manqué de me raconter ce passage un jour où il dépassa exceptionnellement son quota de vingt mots quotidiens. Je savais donc de quoi parlait Naruto et tâchai alors de le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Naruto-kun. Déjà tu n'es pas encore Hokage et en plus c'est à Neji que tu as adressé cette promesse et non à moi…déclarai-je sans me mélanger les pinceaux.

J'avais levé mon bras et timidement j'étais venue lui essuyer une larme traîtresse qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

Je songeai brusquement à quelque chose que je pouvais encore faire pour lui :

-Naruto-kun ! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un à part les personnes qui se trouvent ici se doute que c'est Sasuke, qui m'a tué !

Déconcerté, Naruto plongea son regard dans mes yeux blancs :

-Que veux-tu dire ?! C'est ce teme qui t'a…Il doit payer !!

Ces propos à l'égard de son meilleur ami pouvaient sembler bien durs mais je savais qu'il souhaitait seulement lui filer une bonne correction et le livrer à la justice…

-Non ! protestai-je, Sasuke s'en veux. Je l'ai lu dans son attitude. Tu ne pourras jamais le faire réintégrer Konoha s'il a assassiné l'héritière du clan Hyuga ! Mon père me hait peut-être, mais il ne souhaite pas que Sasuke revienne au village car il perdrait de l'influence au sein du Conseil…Il utilisera le prétexte de ma mort pour faire emprisonner Sasuke ! Il faut qu'officiellement quelqu'un d'autre m'ait tuée.

-Comment ? marmonna Naruto perdu.

-Il suffira de falsifier les rapports que vous remettrez à Hokage-sama.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir. Je ramenai ma main que j'avais laissée posée sur sa joue. Quand il ré ouvrit les paupières, je sentis qu'il m'approuvait silencieusement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-il soudain, Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée ? J'avais déjà choisi de mourir et toi…

Pourquoi Neji avait-il dit cela ? Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé à m'interroger. Je m'étais apprêtée à répondre que c'était parce que je ne souhaitais la mort d'aucun de mes amis lorsque j'avais vu ses prunelles bleu azur fouillant au plus profond de mon âme. Je m'étais perdue dans ce ciel aux allures salvatrices de liberté, espérant vainement ouvrir mes ailes blanches et m'envoler loin de mon enfer personnel, de cette cage dorée…Je m'étais retrouvé incapable de lui mentir. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je lui aurais obéit. Prête à tout pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices. C'est ainsi qu'avant que je n'aie réalisé, ma bouche s'entrouvrît et ma langue répondit mécaniquement sans je n'eu le moindre contrôle dessus :

-Parce que je t'aime Naruto-kun. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu à l'Académie, tiré par Iruka-sensei parce que tu avais essayé de t'infiltrer parmi les nouvelles équipes de genin. Toi, tu t'es aperçu de ma misérable existence dix mois plus tard en me demandant si j'étais nouvelle. Je n'ai jamais vu que toi comme tu n'as jamais vu que Sakura et elle que Sasuke. Je t'ai toujours admiré en silence. Ma timidité maladive et ma faiblesse naturelle m'ont empêché de te le dire plutôt mais mon plus grand rêve était que tu me remarques et de marcher à tes côtés sans honte. Mais je n'ai jamais été assez forte. Je ne te mérite pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer plus que tout. Tu entends Naruto-kun, je t'aime ! Et si je me suis interposée entre toi et Sasuke, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas pu survivre à ta mort alors j'ai préféré ma mort aux nôtres ! Tu me trouves probablement égoïste mais si c'était à refaire je le referais ! Si j'avais pu choisir ma mort, j'aurais choisi celle-là pour que tu vives !

Je m'étais tue, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle suite à cette longue tirade. Mes joues avaient repris leur habituelle couleur enflammée.

Je m'étais forcée à observer la réaction de Naruto : j'avais vu sa stupeur, son incompréhension face à son ignorance, sa joie. Je n'ignorais point que le rêve de Naruto en plus d'être Hokage, était d'être accepté alors ma déclaration lui avait chaud au cœur. Je vis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement pour articuler doucement :

-Moi aus…

-NON ! criai-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer la pseudo réponse, Ne dis pas cela. Je te connais Naruto-kun. Mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Je t'ai tellement observé en cachette, que je peux prévoir la moindre de tes réactions. Et celle-ci je ne la souhaite pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas ou du moins pas d'amour et pas autant que moi. Inutile de le nier. Tu aimes Sakura. Ne réponds pas à mes sentiments, c'est inutile. C'est gentil de ta part de ne pas vouloir me rejeter mais je préfère encore cela à un mensonge sur mon lit de mort…

Les traits de Naruto se crispèrent en signe de compréhension.

-Tu as raison, avais déclaré Naruto, Ce serait te faire offense que de te mentir mais il y a une dernière chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

Je ne compris pas.

D'un simple mouvement il m'avait fait basculer en travers de ses genoux en veillant à ne pas me faire mal.

Son visage se pencha lentement au-dessus du mien jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se soient superposés et que nos lèvres se s'effleurent. J'avais prit une teinte encore inconnue de rouge.

Délicatement, Naruto avait pris possession de mes lèvres. Pour la deuxième fois dans cette journée, j'avais battu le record du monde de battement de cœur à la seconde. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Gentiment il s'était amusé à mordiller les miennes avant de quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Je m'étais empressée de le satisfaire. Nos langues s'étaient cherchées, goûtées, amusées, entremêlées dans un ballet d'une incroyable complexité.

Mes mains se séparèrent de sa nuque pour lentement remonter et venir peigner ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

J'eue souhaité que cette sensation de félicité dure éternellement mais les Parques avaient déjà coupé le fragile petit fil de mon destin.

Naruto se retira lentement et déclara :

-Pour moi, tu as toujours marché à mes cotés Hinata-chan…

Je plongeai une dernière fois dans les yeux du soleil de ma courte vie :

-Arigato Naruto-kun, murmurai-je dans un souffle avant de fermer définitivement mes paupières.

Je sentis mon âme quitter mon corps. Cette sensation était assez étrange.

A présent, je flotte au-dessus de mon corps éventré dans les bras de celui que j'aime et aimerai toujours. Je vois tous mes amis se rassembler autour de nous. Lee et Choji sont toujours étendus au sol mais je pressens qu'ils ne me rejoindront pas de sitôt. L'Akatsuki n'est plus là sauf Sasuke immobile, qui observe également la scène. Peut-être a-t-il compris où se trouvait sa vraie famille ?

Je m'élève encore, si haut que je ne peux plus les voir. Je traverse des nuages blancs et continue de m'élever.

Soudain je la vois : cette grande Lumière blanche au fond du couloir noir de ma vie.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit malgré les doutes qui m'assaillent. Est-ce que je mérite cela ? Je ne sais pas…Je suis si faible.

La seule chose que j'ai fait de bien et de partir comme je l'avais souhaité…Tout d'abord, sacrifier ma petite vie insignifiante pour celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Ensuite libérer mon presque frère, ouvrir cette cage où on l'avait enfermé si jeune à cause de moi. Et enfin, il est possible que j'aie un peu aidé celui que j'aime à ramené son meilleur ami dans le droit chemin…

Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour racheter l'erreur même de mon existence mais je ne renoncerais pas ! Mon destin est entre les mains des Dieux.

La Lumière devient éclatante comme une explosion silencieuse qui transperce mon cœur. Je suis obligé de fermé une ultime fois mes yeux.

_Est-ce que j'ai réussi ?_


End file.
